pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
"Phantom Surge"
"Heavy energy-powered sniper rifle. Contains a special spiritual force that makes the target hallucinate ghost-like players. Do not call the Ghostbusters!" -Official weapon description on the Halloween webpage. created with Pimp My Gun|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 13.3.0 - Halloween Update|efficiency/_damage = 22|fire_rate = 74|capacity = 4/4|mobility = 100|accuracy = Very high|range = Very long|upgrades = N/A|theme = Halloween themed|cost = 236 |level_required = Level 27}} The "Phantom Surge" '''is a Sniper weapon added in the 13.3.0 Halloween Update. Appearance It has a light grey stock, with a grey cheekrest pad, a light grey-whitish body, with a grey bolt, handle, trigger, and a black magazine, with a black 6x scope mounted on top. it also has a black handguard, and a large grey barrel that slides back when fired. When fired, a translucent white laser can be seen from the weapon. Upon hitting an enemy, the enemy will experience the 'Haunting' debuff, where ghosts of the players in the match can be seen around the enemy from their perspective, which lasts for 6 seconds, while the brightness dims slightly. Attacking any of the enemy ghosts will cause the ghost to disappear within a puff of white smoke, followed by an small eerie laugh. Strategy It does massive damage, but has a low fire rate, ammo capacity and mobility. However, it is able to one shot medium-high armored enemies with a headshot. It also has the ability to inflict the Haunting attribute, which causes the enemy to hallucinate ghost-like figures of the players in the match. Tips * Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can damage the enemy badly with body shots, too. * Its 6x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. * The weapon shoots a laser capable of passing through walls and objects. This is useful when the target is behind cover. * When the enemy is hit, try finishing them off quickly by flanking them. Counters * Rush towards the user while using a close-range weapon such as a Primary weapon or a flamethrower while avoiding getting shot. * Use an weapon with area damage to disorientate the user by aiming at their feet. * When hit by the laser, try and see where the user is while avoiding engaging the ghostly embodiments of the player. ** A common technique is to see which figure is moving and jumping around, as this is common in high levelled matches. * Keep an eye out for the laser, and avoid the area or flank around when one can be seen. Attributes * '''Single Shots * 6x Zoom * Wall Break * '''Haunting: '''Causes the enemy to hallucinate ghost-like figures of the players in the match, which will try to mimick a player's actions by moving, jumping, shooting at other ghosts, etc for 6 seconds. Upgrades N/A Theme Halloween themed. Supported Maps * Pumpkin Island * Sniper Forts * Sniper Fortress Weapon Setups Equip a melee weapon with a high mobility when moving as the weapon is rather heavy. Trivia * The ghosts will always feature the player's skin within the match, including any wear or armor. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Single Shots Category:Haunting Category:Wall Break Category:Themed